


Captive

by burningcold27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Battle, Betrayal, Death, Deception, Drama, F/M, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Revenge, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcold27/pseuds/burningcold27
Summary: Maul buys a slave girl from an Outer Rim trader. What ensues after is set to change the course of fate itself.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally posted this fic yearsssss ago on ff.net. That being said, I’ve been meaning to raise it from the dead and rework it a bit; and here we are.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nadda, all hail Georgie Lucas and Lucasfilms.

She struggled in vain against the bonds that held her, yanking hard enough to dig marks into the soft flesh of her wrist. It was no use, just as the hundreds of other times before, yet she still held some tiny shred of hope she would tug and the lock would pop, setting her free.

The girl let her hand drop to her side and put out a wearied sigh, sinking to the floor. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she had been captured by the slavers that often roamed the outskirts of the Invisec. She thought her mother had only spun the tales to keep her from wandering alone and dissmissed them. How she wished to turn back time and heed her warnings now!

Nadari looked around. There were more women now, and she guessed that others had been picked up on the way. Most of them were Twi'lek girls, who made up a good piece of the slave trade due to their beauty. The girl herself shuddered at the thought, and although she wasn't a Twi'lek, she was just as valuable, if not moreso.

The Slave traders had stated this to each other after careful inspection of her. Nadari's race had escaped them at first, but the oldest one, a man the others called T'leth, soon figured it out.

"She's a Zeltron." he said, eyeing her.

Zeltrons were known throughout the galaxy for both their promiscuity and for emitting natural aphrodisiac pheromones. Both of which would aid in making her a high priced toy for some lucky man. Too bad these men didn't know she was only half Zeltron, and that her father was nothing more than a human from Courescant. Telltale, half-breed, pale, rosey skin that would allow her to intermingle with either race if she played her cards right. The one thing Nadari did get was the shocking lavender eyes ringed with grey that were characteristic of Zeltrons, as well as their masses of dark hair. Her own hung past her waist in satin-straight strands.

She pressed her hand against a little metal locket that rested against her breastbone, and instinctly tucked it into her tunic as her last bit of her life; if the slavers saw it, they would take it from her for sure. Just as she drifted into her own memories, the Zeltron girl was brought back to reality by the loud voice of T'leth.

"Stand up, all of you!" he commanded.

The women stood, and Nadari fell in line beside a Twi'lek girl named Linsha'a she had somewhat befriended during their journey. The two cast a glance to each other, and the Twi'lek leaned in, whispering that someone was going to be sold today. Her stomach knotted. Anywhere was better than here in shackles, and it could offer the chance to escape. But to be sold like an animal! She was sure that even the farm beasts were given more dignity then this.

The younger trader kept his gaze locked on the group, as if he was expecting one of them to make a break for it at any second. The thought had crossed Nadari's mind a time or two. The gun at his side had, however, made her quickly reconsider.

"Bring me the little Zeltron!" T'leth called to his companion. The old man was out of her sight, and Linsha'a gave her a look of pity as the man took hold of her wrist chains and drug her harshly forward, so much so that she almost fell. Her bare feet skipped across the old floorstones trying to match his pace, and an acrid breeze wafted up the hall to meet her. She wanted to fight back, but it was no use with the chains. It would only result in her hurting herself as well as possibly being hurt again by the man himself.

T'leth's younger counterpart all but pushed her into the entryway of the other room, and waited a second before the old man waved a grizzled hand at him to leave. Nadari kept her eyes locked in the floor, having no desire to look at T'leth and even less desire to see her whomever was going to purchase her like something from a shop front. Unease swirled in her stomach at the thought.

"Don't just stare at the floor, girl!" The elder barked at her. She knew that was code for, 'Look up so someone can see your face. Or else.' Nadari took a breath and lifted her head, meeting eyes with T'leth and flashing him a brilliant, albeit fake, smile.

"She is a rather beautiful specimen, and a young one still.”

She let her lavender eyes drift towards the person who T'leth was speaking to, a man who was clad in black, his cloak hood dipping low to obscure most of his features. She glanced to the door, and back to the men as credits were exchanged. In that instant her heart sank, she was truly a slave now. Once more tears burned but she blinked them back, knowing it was useless. T'leth stepped toward her and held onto her chains. As he made to unlock her, the man in black reached up and eased back his hood. It took not even one half a glance at her new owner to set Nadari to fighting against the slaver's hold wildly.

"NO! You can't sell me to him, you can't! I will not go!" she cried, and pulled back enough to slip from T'leth's grasp. The girl backstepped out of his reach, but only for a moment untill he caught her by the hair and brought his hand hard across her face.

"You're lucky he's already bought you! Else I'd drop you out of an airlock." he said, giving her a shake. Nadari's face stung from the strike, and her eyes smoldered, glaring at the old man.

"I hate you." She uttered.

T'leth had ahold of her bonds again, and he pulled her forward enough to unlock her and once free, gave her a shove in the once hooded man's direction. Nadari dug her heels in, stopping as far back as T'leth would allow. Her new owner looked like something from an aweful youngling nightmare. She had seen Zabrak before, but none like this. Not even close. Heavy black markings marred his red face and scalp, encircling his horns. But the worst was his eyes. Yellow ringed with red, unblinking. She looked away and shot a final glare at T'leth as he was leaving the room. If ever she wanted revenge in her life, it was against this man who had condemned her to being nothing.

"She won't try and run again,” he said as he exited.

"I hate you, kriffing old bastard!" she screamed, inadvertantly taking a step toward the doorway. A hand circled her wrist and yanked her back into place.

"Be silent." The Zabrak commanded in a deep yet soft voice while keeping a grip on her wrist. She felt that same unease creep back into her as he caught her chin in a gloved hand. For a few seconds he examined her cheekbone, taking in the angry red mark that had begun to form there. No matter, he thought. He surveyed her for one more moment and concluded that she wouldn’t try to escape; felt her misery and resignation to a life in captivity.

"Do not try and escape me,” he rumbled, “I can assure you that I will take great pleasure in not only finding you but ending your life if you try." Nadari knodded slighty, avoiding his gaze, and flinched as his hand trailed up her cheek, grazing her ear and settling into her hair. The Zabrak seemed almost fascinated with its length and texture, and let it slip between his fingers. She had half expected him to pluck her eye from its socket or do something equally as horrible, not touch her hair. The rosey skinned girl gave a relieved exhale.

"What shall I call you?" She asked, keeping a neutral tone. Yet her thoughts betrayed her. Mail could feel the fear, the anger, and shame brewing underneath her calm surface. 

"All in due time," He replied, letting the last of her locks drop back to her shoulder. The Zeltron were a painfully beautiful people, or so he had heard. The girl wasn't any exception to this, he noted in a matter of fact way. His acrid yellow eyes roamed over her; she was a tiny thing, barely skimming shoulder level on him, with shining purple eyes. She would serve his purpose just fine.

~*~*~*~

Nadari eased herself into one of the seats in the cockpit. The uneasy feeling had still not left her, although her new master had shown minimal interest at best. This left her wondering exactly what would become of her. Nadari has heard horror stories about slaves being sold to black market organ traders.....She was pulled from her thoughts as the ship took off. The girl was just fine to be away from that God-aweful hellhole, but now she had to worry about getting to the next point. Space travel had never sat well with her, and she leaned forward, resting her head in her hands.

"Your name?” He asked, though she doubted he cared based on the tone of his voice which made the question into less of a question and more of an impassive comment.

"Nadari." She breathed, not bothering to lift her head from its resting place.

The Zabrak placed the ship into autopilot, and turned to face his new piece of property.

"Nadari," he repeated her name. The girl brushed her hair from her face and looked over at him, waiting. He could feel her heartrate increase each second. She was scared, much more than she was showing. This excited him. He was, after all, a man who thrived off fear. And this girl, Nadari, her's was the best kind. Not fear of pain or death, no; she was afraid of what may come next, the unknown. He briefly pondered her age. She appeared almost childlike, with her tiny stature, large eyes and rounded cherubic face. 

"I've already told you what your fate will be if you attempt to escape," he mused icily, turning to face her, "the same stands for if you don't do exactly as you're told." Nadari cringed inwardly at the little bit of emphasis he put on 'exactly.'

With this warning, he left her and made his way to the opposite end of the ship, out of her sight for the time being. She visibly relaxed, and settled back into the seat. Another few seconds passed, and she glanced around. The nightmarish creature was no where to be seen, or even heard. Nadari wondered for a moment if he may be sleeping, but soon she began to question this. Do zabraks sleep, and if so how often? Her brow furrowed, and she felt for the metal locket against her chest and pulled it out. A last look over her shoulder before she popped it open and started to play the hologram held inside it, but suddenly she resisted the urge. Another time, maybe. She closed the locket and tucked it away again.


	2. 2

There was darkness everywhere. Velvet blackness highlighted by points of light, Nadari hadn't even seen another ship since they'd left. She wondered where she was, where she was being taken. But mostly she thought about her family, what if one of the blinking stars was her home galaxy? How far was Courescant? Her eyes stung at the thoughts, but there was no use for them. Nadari was certain she would never see her family again anyway. 

How much time had passed? Her eyes darted around the cockpit. No sign of anything that could tell her the time in Standard Basic. Also still no sign of her captor. She stood, and walked a circle around the whole area. All the symbols and lights made her head hurt. The girl peered into the passage she saw the demon, a nickname she had coined for him, down. What was down there? She took a careful and equally quiet step down the corridor, and shivered. Her Zeltron clothing was suited for warm weather at the least, the small orange skirt split open to the hip on one side and the tunic hugged around her chest, dipping low in the back and exposing her flesh through large crisscrosses. Another few steps and Nadari decided she didn't want to know what secret things may be down the passage after all; she turned on her heels to go back.

The Zeltron felt a hand catch her at the elbow, and a wave of panick washed over her. She turned back to face him, the demon, who held a fast grip on her arm. "What are you doing?" He growled in a low voice to her. She blinked. His voice, now that she actually paid attention to it, possibly frightened her even more than his looks. Dropping her head some, she apologized. He tightened his grasp on her, and pulled the dark haired girl closer. 

“Answer me.” So much for that route.

"Walking." Nadari said softly. When this only elicited a more intense stare, she elaborated.

"I was walking around. I-I didn’t remember where I was...," she searched for words, “...and I have a headache.” Her gaze flicked down to his hand at her elbow. Red and black with claws like an animal; she wagered that the markings probably covered his whole body. His skin against her own stung ever so slightly, in part because Zeltrons were sensitive to physical touch. She also noted that his touch seemed to radiate heat, as she fought the urge to pull away.

Headache. The hint of a smirk form on the corners of his mouth. He released her arm and laced his fingers into her hair again, running a thumb across her browbone as he recalled her hearing her thoughts earlier of him possibly plucking out one of her eyes. That same fearful thought resurfaced again in the depths of her mind as the said hand glided down her jawbone to her neck and gave it a squeeze. She was a fragile thing, he could easily break her neck with little effort, and she sensed this. Nadari's own hand sought to push him away but was little help. "What are going to do to me?" She gasped. The pressure on the large artery was making her feel dizzy, like she may black out. The girl inhaled deeply. It was all beginning to be too much. The icy cool air in the cabin, the fact she couldn't move enough, his heat filled touch that stung her skin, the mind numbing wooziness that was consuming her.

Too much, she couldn't take it much longer and she knew it, closing her eyes. And he sensed it, something raging in the girl's mind that was unclear yet close to overtaking her. Maul released the pressure on her neck, expecting her to fall back. Instead, Nadari stood rooted in place with eyes now open staring furiously at him as she rubbed her neck.

"Forgive me, my Master.” She clipped, brushing past him as she headed to the cockpit. He inhaled her scent, sweet like honey that her kind was known for, as she took her leave and a wave of contempt rolled over him. She was turning out to be a meddlesome little thing already. The girl paced around a bit, unnerved at what she almost had given into. Maul eyed her, arms folded, with a mild interest. He had heard about her kind, yet personally had never laid eyes on one. Large, angry eyes shot him another glance and she stopped her paces. 

“Do you think this is funny, to hurt someone?”

His face remained stoic. He advanced toward her, and this time she took a step back, holding a shaking hand out infront of her. "Please," her voice waivered and she sucked in a labored breath. She tried to move back once again but came against a wall. The Zabrak hooked a hand behind her neck, pulling her face dreadfully close to his, all but nose to nose. He smiled as he spoke to her, causing her eyes to widen at the sight of a set of sharpened teeth.

"Never run from me." He reminded her, in that same low, threatening tone once more. His free hand snaked up her hip and under her tunic across her ribs. Nadari made a soft sound of protest but quickly stifled herself. “Or else you may end up like the one before you." He stated. She didn't know if this was meant as a fear mongering tactic or if he was actually implying that there was a former slave who was very much not in existence anymore due to his own hand. As the seconds passed, she wagered the latter to be more likely the truth. 

“Are you afraid of me?”

She shook her head and willed herself to not cry. Of course she was. Gods knew only what he could do to her if she drew his ire.

"Such a beautiful," He grasped her by the shoulder and spun her around infront of him, "beautiful liar." The Zeltron's eyes widend at the comment. Maul swiftly tapped a clawed against her her forehead, startling the girl.

"Your mind tells me the truth where you refuse to." He stared at her now with such intensity she had to again fight the urge to bolt away. Nadari had heard that predatory animals stare down their prey in a similar fashion, right before they pounce and slaughtered them.

"Rest assured I didn't buy you to use as a display ornament." The Zabrak added as he strode back to the cockpit. Nor had he purchased the one before her for this, however that one had turned out to be a fine disappointment. His Master left him to his own devices, often for months on end with no communication and these days were no exception. Maul was left to his own devices; training, meditation, and on occasion he would partake in the purchase of a slave girl who never seemed to be able to stay alive for too long. Albeit ended by his own hand, but this was a trivial thing. He wagered that it was time to engage this Youngling a bit, try to gain a bit of her trust.

~*~*~*~

Nadari thanked the Gods once more for the fact that her owner was seemingly unaware of her presence after this. So much so to the point of not even turning his head when she ventured down the passageway. She walked swiftly, noting the keypads and bright lights set into some doors which held them firmly shut. The non-locked ones, however, she craned her head into. Either empty, or filled with what looked like useless junk to her. Just as she reached the last room, she heard heavy footsteps coming behind her. Nadari made a panicked note that obviously, this man must be able to hear every kriffing sound in the galaxy. He just chose not to acknowledge her until it suited him. The door infront of her snapped open on its own, causing her to jump.

"Collect yourself." Maul ordered, "We'll be arriving shortly."

"Arriving where, Master, if I may ask?" The word Master still made the bile rise in the back of her throat.

"Courescant." he stated blandly as he guided her into the room. She caught her breathe. Courescant!

"Yes." He said, almost to himself upon picking up her excitement, "Unfortunately for you, your time will be spent close by my side or with a guard."

She resolved herself to find some way, any way to sneak a visit with her family. Although she didn't dare entertain the thought of leaving and staying gone any longer, she made is her goal to, at the very least, go say proper farewells.

"Don't even contemplate doing anything reckless.” With those words, a chill crept over her.

Alone at last, she surveyed the space. In one word, it was scarce. Basic refresher, all in all it looked like something you'd see in a trade station rest stop. Only sans the dirt and grim. The door shut behind her and she jumped again, cursing herself inwardly for being in this situation. To have them be so close by, but just out of reach was pure hell. Her hand instinctively reached for the metal locket resting at her chest and then she relaxed.

She quickly took a seat on the edge of the room, hands laced together in her lap. She stared down at them, and realized she hadn't slept in almost two days now...ever since she was brough to that Outer Rim post. She let herself settle back, and rolled to her side, resting her head on an arm. Beyond exhausted, she thought to herself. But the thought of sleeping anywhere within a mile-long radius of him made her cringe, who knew what he was going to do to her. Or when. Kill her? Cut her into tiny pieces? Her eyes didn't seem to want to keep open, so she relented. Just a nap, she assured herself right before drifting off into sleep.

Nadari found no solace in sleep, either. Although her body rested, her mind did not. The nightmares had come almost daily since being taken. Sometimes she relived, in sickening detail, the evening of her capture. Other times she was haunted by past experiences, old ghosts that gnawed at her till she awoke in a fit of tears, anger, and shame. Nadari almost feared her sleep more than anything these days. It was up to the dream to let her go, not the other way around. And they never let go soon enough.


End file.
